Demonic Presence
by Henry Townsend
Summary: A guy travels and does stuff and meets people. Screw summaries.


**Hello loyal readers! Sorry it's been so long since my last update, I've been busy with school.. yeah anyway. Updates will be slow, you have been warned. Anyways, I'm not really sure if this is fanfiction or just my brain, but it is heavily influenced by Silent Hill and Fallout 4. Meh. Read on!**

The sky darkens as a male of 17 walks down a cracked street in the Commonwealth. He glances over his shoulder at a passing shadow before shouldering his rifle bag higher onto himself. As he walks toward a dark and imposing hotel, he notices the shadow flicker on the edge of his vision once more and his eyes narrow. He continues onward.

He presses the revolving door open with his free shoulder, checking behind him almost obsessively. There is nothing. He turns to the front desk in the dramatically large entry room. The manager smiles up cheerfully at him as he walks up and drops his bag exhaustedly and doesn't wait for the man to say anything before spitting out his name- "Townshend."

The manager's smile flickers irritatedly as he starts to tap on a keyboard. A second later he makes a motion for Townshend to wait as he turns and goes into a room behind the counter. A few minutes after this he returns with a slightly corroded brass skeleton key and hands it to him, a grim look on his face before saying, "You might want to be careful. That room has had a bad reputation with its past users."

Townshend nods and walks into the elevator with a hand on his face. He rubs his aching eyes as the memories start to flood back in waves. After pressing the button for floor 3, he sinks back against the wall and bows his head against the pain he endures. "Anna…" He punches a dent in the elevator wall as the pain becomes unbearable. Then, it is gone.

There is a ding as the elevator finally comes to a stop. "Floor 3" the elevator says in monotone while the doors slide open smoothly to reveal a long, dark, and sinister, but somehow welcoming hallway. The man steps out and cracks his neck before sniffing the air experimentally. Resisting the urge to whip his head around, he says calmly, "You may as well step out now. I knew you were trailing me since the NCR."

A second of silence, then the leaves of a potted plant swoosh as a young woman steps out and smiles brightly. "I was wondering if you saw me or not." She holds out a hand. "My name is Calico. But you can call me Cali."

Townshend thinks and then shakes the hand. "I'm Henry. Henry Townshend. Nice to meet you Cali." He smiles at her.

She shakes the hand and grins back. "And you too! I hoped you'd seen me but honestly I'm not surprised you did. You seem to be a very perceptive person," she comments before smiling sweetly at him.

He smiles back and releases her hand before turning to the door to room 302 and sliding the key into the lock. "So why are you here? Why were you following me?"

She shrugs. "I wanted to get to the Commonwealth anyway, and following you from the NCR seemed like the best idea, especially after I saw how you handled those raiders at New Vegas. Thought that if there were too many enemies between there and here, you would handle them sufficiently." She grins again. "It obviously was a good choice since you took out that Deathclaw without a sweat."

He shrugs embarrassedly and scratches the back of his neck as he remembered the encounter with the massive deadly beast. "It was nothing, really. He was weakened by that Vertibird that flew by before and-"

He is cut off as she shakes her head and makes a disapproving noise. "Don't even act all modest about it. That's a feat that anyone should be proud of." She glares at him for a second, looking for some sign of disobedience to her order before seeming to be satisfied and going back to her normal cheerful expression.

Henry shakes his head exasperatedly at this. "No winning with women.." he mutters jokingly. Cali's head whips around as she glares suspiciously at him. "What was that?"

He shakes his head and claims. "Oh, I didn't say anything, it must have been the wind." He grins at her this time and his face seems to transform from dark and brooding to a somewhat agreeable human being. "I guess I'll be going now-"

Cali shakes her head "NU! You will be coming with me for a coffee. I think I should know the person I tailed better than just a name."

He thinks for a second then nods. "Fine. I'll pay."

 **Reviews? Comments? Complaints? Death threats? Go ahead and comment what you think below and I might think about reading them! Until later!**


End file.
